crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Story of Karma
She slammed the door closed with an angered, exasperated grunt. This was enough. She was going to end this today, and she didn't care if she got caught. She tossed her bag down and stomped into the kitchen, grabbing a large, stainless steel butcher knife from the chef's block on the expensive granite counter top. At the sight of it, she let her mind wander and began to let out a eerie, evil laugh and she finally noticed her father just out of the corner of her eye, watching her cautiously. She plunged the knife into her arm, carving line after line and making it painfully slow to even watch let alone endure, and her father stood there in shock. She raised her mutilated arm, the word 'Karma' carved messily into her crimson leaking flesh, then carelessly flicked the blood at her father. She quickly began feeling dizzy, leaving a thick satin trail of the life liquid she so craved the sight of behind her as she shoved her father and he dropped like a stone. She smirked, loving the fact that someone so powerful was now at her mercy, chuckling softly and maniacally as she then violently and angrily thrust the knife into his gut, hearing the wonderfully sickening squish as she twisted the steel utensil and making her father cry out in agonizing pain, feeling a spray of hot scarlet coat her face. He quickly kicked her off and held his wound. Her eye twitches and she jumped on him with the strength she never knew she had, carving into the flesh of his shoulder and cackling like a madman at the sight of the silken liquid ruby streams racing down his muscled bicep like a bloody avalanche. Withdrawing the sharp steel weapon now doused in rust-colored liquid, she stabs into her father's stomach again, dragging her knife down his protruding abdomen and hearing his pained scream reverberate throughout the large home of her fathers and smiling widely. She saw the light beginning to fade from his eyes, then grabbing his throat and repeatedly slamming his head against the floor until a puddle of metallic scented liquid collected beneath his head and she saw this and let out a smile, relief flowing through her freely like a river and all pain she had even felt from this man seemingly melted away. The amazing sense drained as a scream erupted from the front door, the girl turning her attention towards the door to see her step mother standing there and staring. She then rushed at her step mother, impaling her rib cage hastily near her heart and the tantalizing sanguine almost immediately dripped from her step mother's dark lips and standing out against the skin typical for a Hispanic woman like her. Adrenaline pulsed and she stabbed her step mother repeatedly, not caring that she was already dead. Finally, she stood up from her latest victim and sauntered off into the deep starry night, never to be heard from again. Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment